Trophy
by Kelly Riker
Summary: Julianna Kirk, knew her destiny from the moment that she saw her whole world wiped out by Cardassians. But it took one captain, from a ship that everyone heard about to change her mind, setting in motion things none could understand. Will this slightly different Starfleet officer make it or not?
1. Prolog

**A/N: now to write all those disclaimers, I guess. Disclaimer: I own nothing of star trek or stargate. I own only my characters, aboard the Throphy and other ships. All of the planets and stuff like that belong to the people who created stargate and the star terk universe. Now to the story!**

A type-D class shuttle flew out of Bajor's atmosphere. The Shuttle's trajectory was headed straight towards a gleaming Federation Ship. The ship was the second ever Sovereign class ever, built after the Enterprise-E. The freshly painted name glistened, when the runabout's lights hit it. The lettering spelled out Trophy, NCC-3987. The slick figure was like a cat ready to give chase to a mouse. People were filled with awe at the sight of the slickness. She was a thing of the next generation, Starfleet claimed. The other star ships looked like they were put together from boxes smashed together. This ship was made for the part of putting awe or fear in the minds of citizens. Even the Cardassions and Klingons were filled with the glory and bearing of the Cat in the docking pylons.  
"Is that it Lieutenant?" A tall woman in Military uniform asked.  
"Aye, Captain. That's the Trophy. It's the fastest in the fleet." The women at the control answered.  
"Bigger, too. The schematics don't fully prepare you for the real thing, Lieutenant."  
"Aye. They never do. The crew is already putting the spit and polish on. Then we can leave."  
On- Board the Trophy, Captain Annabel Anderson was getting to know her home for the next month, so. She thought the name fitted it to the letter. It was a trophy to her name. The Klingons at the hangar window was thinking how the ship had her honor that was shown in the true Klingon fashion.  
On D.S.9, Quark was busy making more latimom fill his pocket. "Ensign, I've got some priceless items, which you could give to your parents back home."  
"We were warned about the Fergu."  
"Oh, really. All I'm trying to do is sell you some priceless items that your folks might like." Quark whipped out a PADD. "Now who was the person, who warned you about the Fergu?"  
"This one would make a very good pendant for my mother." He answered nervously.  
"Or cuff- links for your father. But there not for sale."  
"Really! You just said they were. I think you, Fergu, are a lair." Just then a person walked up behind him.  
"Didn't your parents teach you not to mess with the Fergu?"  
"Yes they did." Cody Wilcox turned.  
"John Riker. Come on." He headed for the door. Ensign Wilcox followed behind. The two headed for Docking Pylon number 2.  
On- board the Trophy, John turned to Cody and said "Captain, wanted to know when I came aboard." He turned to go.  
"Thanks, for what you did back there. I appreciate it." Cody thanked.  
"It was nothing any Starfleet officer would have done. I see Amelia Stonewell aboard."  
"Who?"  
"She's the head of Security. She's a Human/Klingon/ Vulcan hybrid. Don't talk about her parents. She's the best in the fleet. I'm not surprised." Riker turned to go.  
"Well, I work at operations. Where do you work?" Cody turned to follow Riker.  
"Best Pilot in the fleet, is me." Riker looked back. "Don't want Captain Anderson waiting for us."  
"Good idea. Meet you in the mess hall later?"  
"Yep." Riker and Wilton walked into the Captain's ready room.  
"Good to see that my operations and pilot aren't fooled by the Fergu."  
"About that, Ma'am." Ensign Wilton started.  
"It's alright, Ensign. It was a joke. I'll take Ma'am in a crunch. It's not crunch time, yet."  
"Yes, Captain."  
"Good. Now I believe, we're leaving port, Gentlemen. You may report for duty."  
"Yes, Captain." Riker and Wilton headed for their stations. The Captain followed. "All hands, this is the captain speaking. Get ready to leave port in ten minutes. Captain out." She headed for her seat in the middle of the bridge.  
Ten minutes later, The people on the space station watched as Trophy pulled smoothly out of the docking pylon. "Nice and steady, Don't scratch the paint Lieutenant."  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
The crew members all stood listening as the captain made her speech. When she was finished, the crew clapped loudly all over Trophy. There smile lit the corridors up, like Christmas lights.  
"Lieutenant, Bring us round smoothly. Then we have a heading of 435 mark 7365. Warp factor 7."  
"Aye, Captain, 435 mark 7365. Warp factor 7." He tapped in the commands that would make Trophy go seventy times the speed of light.  
"I'll be in my ready room. Commander, you have the bridge. Let me know when we've found that Klingon cruiser." With that, Captain Anderson left the bridge.


	2. Chapter 1

Trophy chased the Klingon Vor'cha-class attack cruiser towards an uninhabited L-class planet. Near the Cardassions border, the ship instantly disappeared!  
"Ensign, Scan that sector of space. What in the world just made that ship disappear, I want to know. And now would be a good time to tell me."  
"Captain, the energy is off the scale."Cody tapped in a series of commands. "I don't know what to make of it. I've never seen it bounce off the scale, this high."  
"Riker, hold our position. I don't want this ship near that opening. Ensign, I want a look at that energy reading." The captain instantly took charge. She moved to look over Cody's shoulder. "I've never seen these readings either, And they're off the scale."  
"Captain, We're being pulled into the rift, And it's closing." John estimated .012 seconds before Trophy will be pulled in, too.  
"Captain, these readings are vaguely familiar. When Voyager was pulled into the Delta Quadrant, the sensors picked up readings like this. I suggest that the crew brace for impact." Vorrik answered.  
"All hands this is the captain, Brace for impact. Captain out." The bridge members all grabbed for things bolted into the floor.  
As Trophy was pulled into the rift, all the power on-board flickered. The stabilizers went off line for a faction of a second. Even though, the ship stopped moving the crew were banged around a lot. But, the captain would later learn only, three deaths were sustained during the whole time they were thrown around.  
"Well Ensign, where are we? Lieutenant Amelia are the Klingons still in our view?" The captain urgently asked.  
A sudden thud sounded behind the captain. Out crawled Lueintants Jetrel and his sister, Julianna Kirk.  
"Captain, we've discovered that strange reading is coming from that cruiser. Let me tell you, it's not you're every day Klingon-cruiser readings."  
Jetrel added where his sister left of. "We are pretty experienced with Klingon ships, Captain. We lived aboard one for most of our lives. The thing is Captain, These readings are very similar to the ones Worf came in contact with when he moved from realities. Its basic function is quite similar to the Nexus ribbons that are all over the galaxy."  
"So you're telling me that we may have a threat right next door to us. Lueintants, what area do you work in any way?"  
"Well, Jetrel is currently is a scientist. I'm a Doctor, engineer chef, Tactical officer, pilot, and the everyday cook. Why exactly do you want to know?" Julianna replied for her brother, yet again.  
"I'm assigning you for a mission aboard that Ship. We need to disable this device as you call it and try to get home, after we've completed our mission."  
Julianna and Jetrel moved to reenter the Jefferies tube when the Tactical officer replied calmly. "Captain, this device is powering up again. All I can read from the sensors are that it uses enough energy to power a small city for approximately 3 years. That's just the input. The output is twice that size."  
"May I see, Amelia? I believe what we're actually able to scan is just fake readings, If you adjust your sensors to this harmonizing. Yep."  
The Captain looked at amazement at her Chief of Engineering. She reconfigured the sensors in half the time of a normal, brilliant Engineer chief.  
"Please just tell me what is happening aboard that ship, Julianna." the captain faintly pleaded.  
"Well, this may be a surprise to you, captain but the device only uses enough energy to power transmitters on board for about thirty seconds. It would seem when the Matter conversion would take huge amounts of energy. The reality part only takes half as much power. Basically nothing."  
"Fascinating, Lieutenant. What else would this device do?" the Captain was thinking. She was a brilliant much less her brilliant family tree. She was deeply intrigued about the way Julianna handled every unexpected situations very nicely. When they get home, the captain was planning on getting her a promotion, whether it would be a year or twenty years.  
"Captain, I suggest we take an away team to scout out the ship and see if we can't turn this device off. "She started to say more, but Jetrel butted in.  
"Indeed, captain. There might be a way to use the thing to get back home faster, then thirty-nine years at warp 9,997 to get to the edge of the Klingon Empire."  
Captain Anderson raised her hand for silence, "I was about to say, lieutenants. Go, just take a couple of security officers with you. Amelia, choose who to take with you." The captain moved her head towards the lift and nodded her head.  
Twenty minutes later, the personal was dumped aboard the Swift Striker. The bridge is where they found themselves looking around in. Julianna moved to push a Klingon off the console, to read it. The readings that came to her attention were startling at best.  
"It would seem the crew was put in this state using a herb called henbane. Henbane can only be found on Earth. If strong enough it could put a single person to sleep for a thousand years. That person would then die in their sleep. The crew was inoculated with just enough to sleep for an hour or so. This device that they used was made to connect to our computers, not Klingon ones. In other words, we've got Technology that no one could use except humans from the year 1991."  
"Why would humans from 1991 have built this thing and not ever write about it?" Amelia looked at the screen and snarled.  
"Think about it. If you could build a thing that could go from one reality, time, and space to another, what would you do with it?" Jetrel finally spoke up after reading about this thing in the computer. "If I built it, I don't know where I would first go to in the Space time continuum."  
"I suggest we take this ship, before the crew wakes up. If We want to learn more and get it to work. We might have a better time of doing that, Aboard the Trophy, Ma'am." Julianna commented her opinion.  
"I agree, Lieutenant Kirk. I suggest we ask the captain before we do it however. When do the crew wake up, Luiententant Jetrel?" Amelia proceeded to talk to the captain.  
Once done, Julianna told the Captain twelve minutes 'till the Klingons woke up. The Captain told them to take it while the crew was still a sleep. The Away Team then walked to the Hangar bay and took the only non-Klingon ship. The ship was made like a Delta flyer and Bird-of-prey. Only on a smaller, scale. The other ships were stacked on top of each other. The time ship is a little bigger than a transport ship, of the size of a single jet-fighter. It would hold about twelve people if they needed to.  
"Well let's see if she can fly, Jetrel." Julianna then opened the hatch and took a seat that was considered the pilot's. She pressed her hands on the panel. It immediately flashed and lit up.  
"Well what did you do? Let's get out of here. We only have less than one minute to get to Trophy before they wake up." The security personal all piled in the aft section leaving the bow clear for Julianna, Jetrel, and Amelia Stonewell. All five members fit in the craft with space to spare.  
"Well, if I just touched the thing, then let's try this." Julianna then thought of her Engine room aboard the Trophy. a second after, all of the Engineers scattered out of the ship's way. "Oops. Well I definite got to know how the thing works. Telepaths, I guess one of my weird genes did it.  
After the Team left the ship, Julianna was in the Captain's Ready room, explaining why a ship suddenly appeared in Engineering. "Lieutenant Kirk, do you know how many people, actually got put in the Sickbay on believing they were seeing things. Doctor Frasier is complaining about sending all her patients to the Counselor. If I ever hear you did another stunt like this again, Lieutenant. You'll be in the brig for 30 days. Now I need your expertise on this project, understand?"  
"Perfectly captain. Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?" Julianna replied in perfect military command.  
"Granted."


	3. chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, the personal was dumped aboard the Swift Striker. The bridge is where they found themselves looking around in. Julianna moved to push a Klingon off the console, to read it. The readings that came to her attention were startling at best.  
"It would seem the crew was put in this state using a herb called henbane. Henbane can only be found on Earth. If strong enough it could put a single person to sleep for a thousand years. That person would then die in their sleep. The crew was inoculated with just enough to sleep for an hour or so. This device that they used was made to connect to our computers, not Klingon ones. In other words, we've got Technology that no one could use except humans from the year 1991."  
"Why would humans from 1991 have built this thing and not ever write about it?" Amelia looked at the screen and snarled.  
"Think about it. If you could build a thing that could go from one reality, time, and space to another, what would you do with it?" Jetrel finally spoke up after reading about this thing in the computer. "If I built it, I don't know where I would first go to in the Space time continuum."  
"I suggest we take this ship, before the crew wakes up. If We want to learn more and get it to work. We might have a better time of doing that, Aboard the Trophy, Ma'am." Julianna commented her opinion.  
"I agree, Lieutenant Kirk. I suggest we ask the captain before we do it however. When do the crew wake up, Luiententant Jetrel?" Amelia proceeded to talk to the captain.  
Once done, Julianna told the Captain twelve minutes 'till the Klingons woke up. The Captain told them to take it while the crew was still a sleep. The Away Team then walked to the Hangar bay and took the only non-Klingon ship. The ship was made like a Delta flyer and Bird-of-prey. Only on a smaller, scale. The other ships were stacked on top of each other. The time ship is a little bigger than a transport ship, of the size of a single jet-fighter. It would hold about twelve people if they needed to.  
"Well let's see if she can fly, Jetrel." Julianna then opened the hatch and took a seat that was considered the pilot's. She pressed her hands on the panel. It immediately flashed and lit up.  
"Well what did you do? Let's get out of here. We only have less than one minute to get to Trophy before they wake up." The security personal all piled in the aft section leaving the bow clear for Julianna, Jetrel, and Amelia Stonewell. All five members fit in the craft with space to spare.  
"Well, if I just touched the thing, then let's try this." Julianna then thought of her Engine room aboard the Trophy. a second after, all of the Engineers scattered out of the ship's way. "Oops. Well I definite got to know how the thing works. Telepaths, I guess one of my weird genes did it.  
After the Team left the ship, Julianna was in the Captain's Ready room, explaining why a ship suddenly appeared in Engineering. "Lieutenant Kirk, do you know how many people, actually got put in the Sickbay on believing they were seeing things. Doctor Frasier is complaining about sending all her patients to the Counselor. If I ever hear you did another stunt like this again, Lieutenant. You'll be in the brig for 30 days. Now I need your expertise on this project, understand?"  
"Perfectly captain. Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?" Julianna replied in perfect military command.  
"Granted."  
"I thought of the Engine room to think about trying to get the controls running. Next I knew I was in the Engine room facing amazed crewmembers. If I knew that would have happened. Believe me, Captain; I would have pictured the Hanger bay. Permission to get back to work?"  
"Granted, and Luiententant, I believe you now you have a ship to fix."  
"Yes ma'am." Julianna walked briskly, on to the bridge. When entering the turbo lift, Ensign Wilcox entered with her. She knew nothing about his record. Neither did Cody know how many Grand ships, her ancestors Captained.  
"Ensign Wilcox, is it?"  
"Yes ma'am. I've been reassigned to help you with the ship, Lieutenant."  
"If you're going to help. Understand one thing. I have all my engineers call me Julianna, unless there's an urgent thing happening. Like a warp core breach for example."  
"Then call me Cody, Julianna. I believe the ship has a database, so we can download all the information and learn. It will take several hours 'till after I've seen the computer to hook up a translator."  
"The ship in question can be controlled by telepathic abilities. I believe if you are a telepath, you can control the ship. But the other Telepaths aboard, can't get the ship started."  
Cody stopped to think this piece of news over. "Have you tried humans with the same DNA element, which you have?"  
"I haven't thought of that. Ensign you're a genius, brilliant!"


	4. Chapter 3

The second the Lift's doors opened Julianna ran out with Cody at her heels. She tore through the hallways, until she entered The hanger bay. Hardly breathing hard, Julianna entered the Aft of the Ship. She immediately sat down waiting for Ensign Wilcox to catch up. She was grinning like a crazy maniac.  
"Now, let's take this ship for a spin."  
"If it will test your theory. Sure Lieutenant." Cody tapped his badge. "Wilcox to the bridge."  
"This is the Captain Speaking. Yes, Ensign?"  
"Permission to fly the unknown ship through the Bay doors, Captain? Lieutenant Kirk has a theory to test."  
"Permission granted. Come home safe, Lieutenant Julianna Kirk. I want that ship in one piece."  
"I'll try not to scratch the paint, Captain. We'll be back after a little spin around the area." Julianna grinned from ear to ear. She piloted the ship nice and smooth through the Force field and to open space.  
On the bridge, Riker wished he was piloting that ship this moment, and watching Julianna pilot it was a little better. The Captain suddenly asked, "How does it feel Julianna?"  
She replied smiling, "Like a dream, captain. Far better than the Trophy but this handles far smoothly. Turns on a dime, I would suspect."  
Ensign Wilcox looked like he wanted to fly it. "Ensign, Press your hands on the panel and think about flying it. Try to picture a ship that look like this and do a right turn."  
"I'll try, Lieutenant." Cody was grinning from ear to ear. The ship turned right then left as he took over the controls. He then proceeded to do more complicated things, like a loop-de-loop.  
Once finished, Julianna walked to a briefing. Once there, the Klingon captain stared at her, when she sat down. "How may I help you, Captain Anderson?" She asked.  
"Captain Tar'lee was just telling me how his crew was drugged and a shuttle-craft was stolen. We told him we didn't know anything about this matter."  
"You, are the granddaughter of Captain Kirk?" He asked urgently.  
"Yes?! I'm Julianna Kirk. He brought me and my brother up after our parents died in battle." She answered confused.  
"There is a prophecy on that shuttle, which claims Kirk's offspring will go and have a duty to fulfill, before coming home, battle-scared. It also says 'A child of three nations of war must unite the people for one last battle. There is a Female and a warrior that fells many in the heat of battle. The Trophy that comes will bring their past together and time will not separate the first leader." the Captain proceeded to tell them the rest.  
"Captain I've heard part of this when my grandfather, told me about the religious leader of the Keepers spoke over my brother and my cradles. When we were first born. My parents then moved as far away from my Grandfather and Earth as possible." Julianna decided to bring in Amelia and Jetrel.  
Once Amelia entered, Tar'lee stared at her 'till she asked uncomfortably. "Captain, I believe I'm not sure as what I'm doing to help this meeting. My place is on the bridge."  
"Amelia, your place is in this meeting, there is a child of three nations and your it. Because of the three blood species in you. There is a prophecy about my ship and I want to learn more. SIT," Ordered the Captain Anderson Sternly to Amelia.  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"This ship could only be controlled by human blood. If you only had 1/4 human in you, it would still work. However, to be able to get the time and reality device to work, I have no clue." The Klingon captained answered sadly.  
"I might be able to get that part to work, Captains. I would need all the information, you have gathered to make a susfully work." Julianna turned to her brother. "I still would need a translation on the writing, of course."  
"I will be able to get that done in less than thirty minutes. The person who created it must have known someone would be able to read it." Jetrel nodded to Julianna.  
She then proceeded to talk for her brother. "Captain, would the device work to take the two ships from our time, to the year 1991 and the same reality that the device came from? If it brought our two ships to this space area, It should theoretical be possible."  
"My Government doesn't hold Brains above the Skills of warriors. That's why I had your ship chase mine and then took us here to explain things like this to you, without being Killed because of Treason. My crew is all scientists, Engineers, Not warriors. We knew that by the time we got back, nobody would remember anything." The captain explained.  
"Well I can then safely say our two government business is done." the captain moved to shake hands with the Klingon.  
"Now, about that ship missing, we've got it while the Henbane was still in use. I don't suppose Admiral Janeway will be worried overly too, much." Jetrel answered. Amelia was quiet until now.  
"Captains, if we use two tractor beams, one from each ship, on the Ship while it goes to this time and reality. The ships should be pulled along for the ride. First, A test should be conducted using this form to see if it worked. Now the reality part isn't going to be part of it. The Time and Space should be however. I suggest that ten officers should be in the ship, while the test is conducted. Five members from each ship should suffice."  
Tar'lee looked amazed at what this female suggested, when no male aboard the Swift Striker could come up with. This was truly the child of three nations of war. The possibilities were endless.


	5. Chapter 4

On the First test, Three of the Klingons were females of varies of work. The other two were warriors that wanted to join because of security measures. Of the Starfleet officers, Julianna, Jetrel, Amelia, Riker, and a betazoid named Alexandria Welles were chosen. The officers got on each other's toes through the whole preflight test. Finally Amelia assigned the Klingons to one half of the aft apartment and the other to Starfleet. The door was no man's land. She spoke without emotion and anger in her voice. "You Klingons disgrace your selves when you bicker like children with these Starfleet officers. No one is better than the other. And we're going to need both people's help if this test is going to be successful. Now I will let Riker pilot this ship. While the Scientists are going over what they go over, The Tactical officers will come with me to listen to what I have to say. Julianna will take over the Engine room as it is her area. Jetrel may join her if he so likes. Finished? Good. Let's go. "With the crew falling in line behind her, Amelia strode purposely to the Ship.

The ship's size was bigger than the Delta Flyer, But smaller than a freighter. It would hold them all easily. Plus there would be space to put supplies in it for the upcoming journey. If the ship broke in a different time and didn't have the right parts, Julianna will be able to fix her. The Ship's mess was filled with food for the journey as was the medical supplies. Julianna even had the ship made larger to accommodate all the upgrades she made. Whoever made it knew it would've been added onto. This was a good thing. The crew would feel like home. They even had a small holoroom for simulations of adjustments. Julianna took great pride in showing it to the two Captains. They were very much impressed with her work. They believed that this crew would be united in a way, nobody would be able to fight and try to cut. They would become Family in the following trials. Julianna named the ship, Atlantis, the lost city.  
On the day before, Doctor Frasier announced that Cody would have to stay aboard and that Alexandria would do his job aboard the ship.  
They were ready to come with the test. The Trophy And Swift Striker put tractor beams on the Atlantis. Julianna then pictured in her mind Earth around the time Jim Kirk first captained Enterprise. The Atlantis appeared in the San Francisco Yards. Alexis as everyone started calling Alexandria then scanned for the Trophy and Swift Striker. They were not there with them. After a while, a Starfleet captain hailed the ship, Captain Kirk to be correct. "I'm Captain Kirk of the NCC-Enterprise, what are you doing in Starfleet ship yards?"  
"We are Travelers, Captain. My colleges need to collect supplies for the ship and I need to conduct repairs. I'm Julianna And my brother Jetrel are pilots of this vessel. We have no captain. We have decisions made by voting. If you let us conduct these repairs, We would be grateful. We can't make another flight without them, Captain." She answered calmly.  
"Permission granted. Why don't you and your colleges come aboard for meal, while the crew is working on your freighter? We can come up with something, I'm sure."  
"Of course captains, some of my colleges are Klingons. But I'm sure no one will get hurt. I'll beam aboard as soon as I finish some repairs. This ship was my design and only I will take care of the engines around here."  
"Of course, But before the repairs start, Why not come aboard the Enterprise and have a meal with your colleges?" Kirk was very insistent on this point.  
"I would love to, captain."


	6. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later, the Crew of the Atlantis was beamed aboard the Enterprise. Julianna stepped forward and greeted the Captain gracefully.

"This is my commander, Spock."  
"It's a pleasure commander. My Brother Jetrel, Security officers Amelia Stonewell." she dipped her head after stepping of the pad. "The Klingons are B'lella, Ta'lare, Mirsel, Mough, and K'mpec." Each dipped they're head and stepped of the pad.  
" The rest are Commander Riker, and our operations expert, Alexis." They greeted the Captain and Commander warmly. The captain likewise greeted all the crew warmly. Spock nodded his head ever so slightly.  
"Welcome aboard. May your ship be fixed in a matter of time, Julianna? "the Captain answered.  
"Thank you. I also know a little of Enterprise's Engines. Are you having difficulties with it?" Julianna smiled at the warm welcome.  
"Come, if you want to know, why not see for yourselves the problem. Our Engineer Chief isn't aboard, yet." The group left the transporter room and began a tour of the, not yet famous, ship.  
Once in the Engineering room, Julianna headed straight towards the Command console. Mumbling to herself, She worked out the problem in a matter of seconds. "Easy fix, Captain. The problem was that the antimatter injectors are out of alignment by a factor of ten. I've already corrected the matter."  
Spock moved to read over Julianna's shoulder and agreed to her assessment. "I've never known someone to find and correct that error, in that fast of time."  
"Julianna has a thing with engines, Captain. Our mother was a Telepath that could control technology, instead of reading minds." Jetrel answered behind her.  
"Interesting." Spock commented.  
Amelia cleared her throat and Said, "Julianna, I believe the ship needs fixing before we can leave. We'll need several, parts Captain. I've put together a list of the items. They are essenttionile to our systems. We can't make another trip without them." She sounded perfectly Vulcan, No human or Klingon emotions showing. A full-blooded Vulcan would be jealous. Spock was merely intrigued on Amelia's heritage.  
"Of course you are right as usual, Commander. Captain, Your engines are now at 200% working order. I'm sure Scotty will be impressed." Julianna took over the conversation.  
"Of course. Would you like a bite to eat, while showing me these parts you need for your ship?" Kirk headed towards the mess hall on deck ten. three decks above Engineering.  
The Klingons were starving and the ship did still needed fixed. The Starfleet crewmembers that were wearing civilian clothes followed the Klingons and Commander to the mess hall.  
"Ah, we've eaten are rations the past, six years. Fresh food will be a welcome change."  
Once in the messhall, The captain talked with Julianna, Because she was clearly in charge. Amelia and Spock were quietly sharing information. The rest were too, busy eating to help a conversation get started. "This hull material What exactly is it called?" Scotty asked once he sat down at the table.  
Julianna explained, "It is a mixture of titanium and metal alloys. It is light and it will endure the stress of warp drive for a matter of years, with out coming to regular space. The Dilitum crystals are used as backups, we actually use Benemite crystals. They are so rare in fact that we used ours for six years and they have developed fractions with in them


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six. **

"I never heard of this Benemite? Why excaltly is it prized more then regualar Dilituim?" Spock came over when he heard about the Benemite crystalls.

"Where did you find these crystalls, Julianna?" Spock asked intresrested.

"I believe they came from the Cardassions. The person I bought them from was a fergii. He was very insident about where they came from, after I threated to get the station constebil involled." Julianna looked like no one would dare lie to her face and get away with it.

Scotty was still reading the PADD, when the crew told the captain that they were going back to their ship. Julianna and Jetrel stayed to talk over the parts needed. When he was finished, Spock was escorting their guests out. "Well most of this ships systems are made using starship materials. How does she handle, when under stress?"

"She turns on a dime, and has 6 phasar banks, 3 tupedoe tubs, and outflies most shuttlecraft her size. Prety well, I exspect. I've callerbraited half her systems for long voyages. Doesn't have as much room like this starship, but it's home to us." Julianna asnswered truthfully.

"Well this all should take about three days, maybe more. I can't be sure with the Benemite Crystals. If you need help, I'm sure my Engineers will gladly help out." Scotty's joy at the prospect was clearly evedent.

"I'm sure we'll manage, Scotty. I just need the parts. After that we'll be ready to leave this part of the galaxy." Julianna stood to go back to her ship and muck it out.

The Captain and Scotty stood as well. Spock entered just as she was exiting the cafiteria. "One piece of advice, captain."  
"Yes, I could always use some." Jim was curious by this petite female.

"Good, because I seen things and heard them. There's a frontier, but there are dangers as well. If I know anything on humans, it's this. They never leave anyone behind. 'The needs of the many, out way the few.' Spock, Let him use his judment as well as yours. But that saying mqy be true in some cases, in others don't even bother remindering it. Then Humans will be come a major influence on the rest of the galaxy." Julianna then stepped on the transporter and parted her fingers. "Live long and prosper, Kirk, Spock. You've got a destiny out there." With those parting words Julianna disappeared in a bright light.

**)*_*(**

"Intersting people. Amelia's father's side is human and vulcan, while her mother's is pure Klingon. I sensed Concern for us from Alexis. She must be a Empathic."

"Spock, I believe those people are time travelers, from the future. Julianna and Jetrel remind me of my family for some reason. They've got the Kirk air about them, reminds me of my lost brother Sam." Jim looked like he was about to fall uncoinous.

"There is no such thing as time travel, Captain. However you should have Doctor McCoy look at you." he calmly walked the Captain to the Sickbay.

"What have you been doing, Spock? Jim, sit down immediatly." Bones moved to push the Captain on his back and scanned him.

"The captain, is currently believes he has seen his future grandchildren."

"Well why didn't you say so? Destribe them to me Jim. I've had Scotty in here for seeing things, too. " Dr. McCoy then proceeded to make Spock sit and be scanned as well. "You're both fine as you can be. I suggest we have this crew consent to a scan before they leave. It's part of the requirement to space travel."

"Well, If those two are m grandkids, I'll be. An Engineer chief and Head Scientist..." He mumbled to himself before going uncoinous.

"What was he mumbling about Spock? I wish that green blood helps." Bones moved to scan the captain while asking that uestion.

"He wants to see his grandchildren and believes that, their chief of security is my Granddaughter. Her mother is Klingon while her father is 1/4 human and 3/4 Vulcan."

"That would put Jim uncoinous, like that. I want a sample of that crew's bloodworks, now. I don't care if they are put in a drug induced sleep. " Bones moved to leave his captain sleeping peacefully. He pulled Spock out of the room with him. "now you have a job to do Commander. Get to it."

"Of course doctor. When would you like to check the crew of the ship?"

"As soon as possible." The Doctor sclowled at the Commander's back. "Green blooded hob-goblins. Well Captain how do you feel?" He pressed a hypo-spray in to his kneck.

"Like I need answeres. I belive that crew needs to get that ship in the correct time zone before Head-Quarters hears about them. Bad things will happen if they do. Bones I need to sure about those two kids, or so help me..."

"Fine, but if Spock knew, he'd get headquaters in this faster then a trellian plague."

"Bones, I knew I could count on you. Know let's transport those kids in here." Jim moved to leave the room. Once entering the transporter room, He asked the techniction to hail the ship.

"This is Julianna of the _Endeavor_, How may I help you, Captain?" A bright warm voice answered his hail.

"I'm beaming your crew aboard the _Enterprise_. There are a few tests, that are standard protacals. If you want your ship back, I suggest you comply." His brisk voice answered her hello.

"Of course, Captain. But I must interject at this taking of my ship. You're people won't fix the Bloody thing, Only tear it apart. I know about Starfleet orders. Promise me your Engineers won't mess with my ship. Then I'll consider following orders."

"Granted. Your ship won't be touched, now the doctor is waiting for the crewmembers. Kirk out." With that the crew of the _Endeavor_ beamed aboard. The look was quite different then _Enterprise_'s.

"This way."

"I'm guessing the guards are standard also. Captain, there is nothing to fear from us. All we want to do is go home. We can't do that with out fixing our ship." Julianna walked out the door beside the capatain.

"Of course, Commander. But Spock has several theories that might explain why your ship appeared right on top of the _Enterprise_. I find them quite amazing, actually."

"Fansinating." Julianna noticed that, the group was headed towards Sickbay.

Once, Bones completed his tests, he was curious about the crew. He pulled the Captain away from there guests. "Julianna and Jetrel are in fact your great-neice and nephew. Amelia is Spock's Granddaughter, the rest are regual aliens. Do you, know the weight of this discovery, Jim!"

"I win a bet with Spock. Who's Amelia's mother on her father's side?"

"The DNA taken from Amelia is from the Child of Spock and Saavik. But the only Saavik in the computer is a Vulcan from Starfleet. She decided to stay at the Genus Planet, after Spock went through pon-farr. The thing is that they are supposed to be here. They're from the year 2562."

"Bones, we need to help them not mess up the timeline, any more then they've have. " Jim paged Spock to come to the Sickbay.

"They're from the future,Spock. No matter what you say about time travel, they need our help. They're trapped in their history."

"If then they are who they are. We mustent polalute the timeline any more then miumimal. There is a place, where the ship can be repaired without any one knowing about it. The planet is an astroid that circles a sun about, Seventy light years away. I believe that we can be safe there."

"I'll let them know. Julianna is quite bright around engines. Helped Bones with the blood testing, and offered to cook a meal in the proccess. I wonder what else my grandkids are adapt at doing on a starship?"

"Propably everything. They carry the Kirk blood. Plus from what I got from her. They grew up moving from starship to starship with you. After their parents died fighting an unknown alien, Battle is what Julianna grew up around. I started to ask further, but She cut me off. Like Spock does. More emotionable then Spock, those two are. She said her mother was an unknown Alien that her father fell in love with and married. Something along the lines of that. Amelia on the other hand is quieter, then a sealed clamshell. I got mute from her." Bones was done wispering by this time and putting everything in his blackbag.

"Betazoids, never heard of them. Alexanderia is half of one, from what I heard. What about this Family name, Riker, I believe it was?" Kirk asked Spock once the Sickbay was empty of people.

"His family name is pinned onto several war heroes. Most of his ancestors are in the miltary, I recongized the name almost immetadely" Spock gave no indication what he was thinking at the moment.

"Well, how long before we can tow the _Endeavor_ with us in warp?" The captain was amazed and prideful about his grandchildren.

"Scotty is taking orders from Julianna, He estimates at most a week. He told me if Julianna has any miracles up her sleeves it might help speed things up. Julianna replied {I only work my miracles on three ships, So it might help if Scotty doesn't expect much. I'm still very rusty at this.}" Spock explained to Jim.

"If I know Kirks, like I do. Spock, Shge'll have that thing fixed in a matter of minutes, not days or weeks. Tell her to hurry and prove the Kirk's name and handyship to the crew for me." Jim smiled at the thought of Julianna taking him up on his dare. "I wouldn't dare bet my money agaisnt her, my friend."

"Agreed. Humans aren't to be betted agaisnt them, You'll lose every time Captain."

Well if Kirk and Spock knew that a Klingon opperative was about to blow _Endeavor's_ cover, a disaister would've been prevented. Anyway, back to the story. Kirk knew that the People in charge where very happy to grant anything he asked for. If he had used that infunence this time, it could have helped the timeline get on track again. The crew knew they had a destiney that is hanging by strings on their heads. If they knew this agent would have brought that string down, they did good about not telling Kirk and his crew.

Once on board the _Endeavor_, Julianna decide to work on the Engine coollant systems. When she arrived with toolbox in hand, A Starfleet officer from Kirk's time wacked her in the face. She fell on her back stunned, never exspecting someone to try to kill her.

"I hate it when people try to blow holes in ships, I have to fix." she rolled on her front and stood up, again the tool hit her. Knocking her out with the hit. Once, She regained awarness, Julianna knew she had a concussion. "Julianna to the Enterprise. I'm beaming aboard with a medical emergency."

"Permission granted. Two doctors are standing by to help."

She moved to hit Energize before collasping on the padd, clearly out of it. When the beam dumped her aboard the other ship, She unsteadly walked out the door with the two doctors ready to chatch her. She walked in Sickbay and called Bones to help. "I've got a bloody concussion, Bones. If I ever get the chance to kill that person who cut inches off of my life. I'll kill him for it."

Bones found her trying to sit on a biobed. He sacanned her and got the same conclussion as she told him. "I could tell you, your going to get to the same answere as me. I've got a cuncussion. Plus mutiple other miner ingeries sustained from getting hit in the head with a crowbarr. Tell the captain to get his rear end down here along with the commander's. Some one tryed to steal my ship. I want him stopped." She then fell asleep from a drrug to help with the damaged organs and didn't wake 'till Jim and Spock were over her.

"Well what did you find? Beside the fact that I had blood on my engine room floor."

"Only that who ever did this wasn't trying to kill you. They were in fact trying to take the ship and most likely atler the time line."

"I knew that much from getting hit in the head, Spock. I meant as who the Bloody person is? I can't help, because bones won't let me out of this I want all of the crewmen files, I caught a glispe of the person, before I got hit. I want him found and I want to hit him in the head, now!"

"Now calm down, Julianna, it could have been anybody." Kirk pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Tell us every thing before you beamed aboard the Enterprise, with that bruise."

"Well, I noticed that the coollent systems were acting up again and decide to check out the problem. I grapped my tool box and went in search of my hyperscanner. I noticed that it and a few of my tools were missing. I never leave my tools hanging around. I found them lying on the consol next to the pilot's chair. I didn't think it was all that strange at the moment. I headed back to the coollent access tubes and entered. Once I was walking through the main chamber to get to a panel I got hit and fell to the floor. I rolled up, but my attacker hit my spinal culumn and I woke up several miutes later. I didn't know how long I was out, but I did wake up with a nasty headache and felt like sleeping. I talked to the technican in the transporter room for a medical emergencey and beamed over. Next I knew Bones was telling me what I figured the case was and I fell asleep. Pretty dang headache. When I find out who tryed to kill me, I'll kill him!" Julianna was about to pull the cover off and get up. But Spock and Kirk's combined strengths held her firm in the bed.

"You are not getting out of that bed young lady. That's an order. Now I know you want to be hunting this person down, but you need rest. That Kirk gene is telling you not to listen but, I'll have you tied if you don't stay put. You hear?"

Julianna suddnly relaxed and nodded. Kirk and Spock then relaxed they're pressure on her chest. "You know, I can't stay put for thirty seconds. It's practically impossible for me. How 'bout a game of 3D chess? I love a chance to beat the crap out of my mentors."

"Spock, Is there any rule in chess saying that beating the heck ouot of menotrs, is illegal?" Kirk asked surprised at her idea.

"I belive there is none. But if we taught her, we''l be in for several surprises I'm sure. For the person combining logic and you're lack of emotions. Will win every time." Spock replied unfrasseled.

"Then chess it is, Julianna. You do know that we are the best players on board this ship? i would hate for it to look like a fluke when you win once out of all the games." Kirk nodded and Spock fetched the game from the rec. room.

"I'm sure this will surprise you more then me. The only way you ever win, is me letting you. I bet Dr. McCoy would like to join us. Let the game begin!" Julianna conintrated on Spock's first move.

She then moved her pawn and Spock did the same. After a grueling hour of complex moves, Julianna moved her queen one square to Spock's border. Kirk left after twenty minutes of watching. He was sure Spock was using barley of his contentration in the game.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Bones, they've been at it for a hour. Shouldn't we make sure everything is alright. I'm darn worried about them."

"Relax, Jim. They are perfectly fine. I'm not, however, sure if she can take much more of Spock beating her. I'm surprised they are playing mutliple games and she hasn't quite."

"I win." Julianna's voice gleefully exclaimed. "Next round, Spock?"

"I'm sure your tired. Perhaps another time?"

"Of course." Her words floated to them as Spock walked out of the room.

"Well? How maqny games did you beat her at?" Jim was full of questions.

"None." Spock handed the game to the doctor and headed to the bridge.

"None? Come on Spock? You've beaten her at lest once in that hour." Kirk called after his retreating back.

"I bet that green-bloodied Hobgoblin is thoroughly embarresd. If he has any emotions at all, he'll know what that nagging feeling is. You're only going to have to get the answeres from the paintent." And bones retreated to his office and a stack of medical personel files on his desck.

Jim was left alone with his granddaughter and full of questions. He walked in to see Julianna. "Spock is tighter then a shell. How did the games go?"

"Game, captain. It took a hour just to beat him thoroughly, I must be rusty. I could beat you in thirty minutes. When is Jetrel going to see his dear old sister? I'm going to die of boredom, if something fun doesn't happen."

"Jetrel is missing as is the ship and all hands on board. We've tried scanning for energy fulkuations. Nothing so far, I'm sorry. Julianna, I promise to find the ship and contact Jetrel, but it's there's a very slim chance, we''l locate them at all." Kirk sat next to her on the bed.

"Jetrel is the only family I have. I just won't leave him and don't know what happened to make him leave me behind. What happened to 'No body gets left behind'? I though we were family. But that doesn't matter, does it? Fergii rules of actusition #1, don't let family get in the way of profit." She looked ready to cry if any bad news met her next.

"Julianna,listen to me. If Spock, Bones or I die. It will be in the protection of family, not profit or jobs. Family ties are stronger then that. They just don't break because some one leaves the other behind. You're welcome to live on board untill we find your family and return you with them. Understand me?"

"Yes sir. I was having fun about beating Spock in chess. It's just that all my life, I've lived with you and Jetrel after my parents died fighting Klingon forces in the war. When you disappeared in to the Nexus, we thought we lost everything. Spock was on Romulus and Scotty's ship disappeared at the time, Jetrel and I were the only ones left. Chekov, Sulu, and Urhura were there for us, then they suddenly left. Jetrel promised that what ever happened,we would stick together. Starfleet is all the family I have left, now. "

"Bad things happen, yes. But they are meant to test our abblities. Whether, we're a vulcan, human, alien or a stronger person then that, Family always stick together no matter what. Understand, Liuenant?"

"Yes, sir. When can I get out of this bed and help find my brother? I'm stick of it already."

"You'll have to bug Bones on that matter. Now stay put, 'till he says so and it won't be long." Kirk stood to leave and talk to Lenoard McCoy, but stopped and told Julianna something. "Sleeping helps pass the time."

"Aye, Captain. Thanks." Julianna told him, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Good night, Julianna." Kirk flipped the lights out and headed for a talk with Bones.

On the bridge, Spock was scanning the area around the ship yards. He suddenly was staring at very large and unknown energy readings. He pushed a button on Kirk's chair and answered, "Spock to the the captain."

"Captain here. What can I help with Spock?"

"Captain, I believe we have found what we were looking for, commander. This energy readings aren't anything we've seen. There simalar to gamma radation, but it's not leathel."

"Good. Send the scanning revoltes to Sickbay. I want Julianna helping to find _Endeavor_. Kirk out."

"Understood captain. Good luck."

With that Spock pushed a few buttons, pulled switches and sent the results to Julianna. Once she saw what confused Spock, She pulled a commuacator out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Julianna to spock. The enegry readies you sent me aren't from Endeavor, but another ship from the future. It looks like a new Romulan cloaking device Starfleet has found. There are several modifactions that it would need to become time travel worthy. I'm sending you a phasar setting that will make the cloak damaged. Target this set of cooridantes once you've set the setting." Julianna typed some more and sent them as she finished with. "Now go whip their buts." Several hours went by before Julianna was discarged from the hospital. Julianna thanked him several times for letting her go, before she left.

She hurried to the Engine room and entered to find it in various degrees of panic. "Scotty, what did those Bloody romulans do?" She yelled above the noise. Scotty was making his way through the mess. Once near enough not to yell, He explained what happened. "They bloody took out our engines, phasars, torpedoe tubes, everything, except for Life support. I can't get my miracles to work no more. We need your help, gel." Scotty's face was full of dispair and Julianna noticed the faintful look of hope in his eyes.

She blurted without thinking. "Of course I'll help. This was my home for a long time and Romulans aren't friends in my time any way."

"Thank you. The whole computer's been fried. The only sullotion is a root clanal. It won't work any other way."

"I think I do have an idea. With the shuttle's computer as a translater, we might be able to get it working. " she went on to detail her plan and finishing with, "It's our best hope, Scotty. If the planet's magnetic field, interfies with the scans, I can then can use that disadvante to our use. You said it would also interfere with the Romulans?..." She was deep in thought when it suddenlly dawned on her. "Of course. Why didn't i think of this sooner."

"Think of what? Julianna what is are you thinking." She ran to a paqnel and pressed her hands on it and closed her eyes. She mumbled to herself a few minutes and every was back online. THat was the good news. The bad news was, she sapped her strenght and collasped uncounsious on the floor. Scotty ran over and checked her pulse. it was still beating. It would seem she was asleep. "Julianna, wake up. We need your help. Luententant?"

She stirred at the sound of his voice and said, "I'm fine. This is normal when I use my telepathic ablities fixing huge problems. I will be able to stand in a few seconds. You may help me up, now Scotty."

"Dontta ever scare the crap outta me again, Luententant!" Scotty pulled her to her feet.

"The captain needs me, Scotty. I'll be back in a few minutes. I was able to connect to the inboard Scanners and now know that the bridge is hit worse. " She ran off to help on the bridge. Arriving, just as Kirk and Spock picked themselves up from the floor. Jim was holding his wrist gingerly. "Captain, your wrist is broken." She answered assiting him up.

"I'll be fine, Julianna. How's the rest of the ship?" He sat down in nhis chair.

"This is were most of the damge besides the computer was hit. I've already fixed that. Gave Scotty a scare on accident. I figured out why you weren't able to disable it with my modifactions. Spock that is no Romulan Warbird."

"Surrender and perhaps your god will spare, you. I've never seen a Tau'ri vessel quite like this. Your Tau'ri heroes, SG1 are inprisoned in my cells. Surrender and you will not be sent to the same death as SG1."

The look on the bridge confirmed Julianna's belief in the Romulan Warbirds. Kirk took control of the situation immetantly.

"Julianna, hail that ship. I want to know which so called God of the Tau'ri, are we speacking to. Who the heck is SG1?"

Julianna pushed a couble of buttons and replied, "Ready, Grandfather. Don't rile his temper." She pleaded turning around.

"I'll try not to." He turned around and Called out. "My name is James T. Kirk. I'm captain of the Earth vessel, Enterprise. Who am I talking to? I belive you have the wrong race, when you called us the Tau'ri. We've never heard of this SG1. Who are they excaltly?"

"Your God, Athena. You are the Tau'ri, I meantioned. The Tau'ri come from Earth. SG1, is the team of the Tauri, a membar of that team is a Shulva Called, Teal'c, Colonel Jack O'neill, Major Carter, and Daniel Jackson. You have not heard of these Tau'ri?"

"Nope, doesn't ring bells in the old head. Can't say I have. Why are they so important any way?"

"The are traitors of all Go'ualds! They have wiped out more Gods then anyone else. They aren't worthy of being slaves. They will die soon! All Jaffa and Go'ualds will cleberate on the day they died!"

"I hate to break this to you, But. We worship no Gods! Tau'ri people aren't going to worship any overdressed, people. Who claim to be Gods."

"Surrendar! And your God might spare your lives and make you my servants." the Go'uald waved several things to guards. Next Thing Jim knew. He was fighting for his live. When he looked for Julianna, He was grabbed and made to kneel. Spock was holding his own for awhile, he was pushed to the ground next to Kirk. The only one left standing and fighting of Enterprise's crew was Julianna. Dozens of Jaffa lay moitionles at her feet. When a set of rings reveled Athena. She raised her hand and Julianna was thrown into the viewscreen all the way across the room and fell into a heap. Kirk and Spock cringed. They both thought the same thing. _Och, Julianna won't be happy when she wakes up. She was doing such a good job, too. _

Athena strolled over and grabbed hold of Spock's face and turned it to look at his ears.

"This one isn't Tau'ri. Yet he fights beside them as if he is. Foolish. All Tau'ri are that way, before they meat their Gods. Grab them and take them to cells next to SG1. Bring that one that felled so many of my warriors. I want her to know her God's Power. A female Tau'ri fighting in battle, and not SG1's Carter. Wounderful. Take them out of my Sight, Now."

"Jaffa, Cree. " one of the warroirs standing pulled Kirk and Spock to there feet and ruffly pushed them to the ring area and ringed aboard the other ship. The same was done all through the ship. Only Athena and two Jaffas were left, besides Julianna.


End file.
